The present invention relates to methods, systems and computer program products for predicting parametric costs of a system under design.
The design process of a computer architecture system typically involves IT architects and specialists designing, building, testing, and re-designing the system. Some design tools allow for virtual modeling and simulation of the application rather than physical implementation. Such design tools do not focus on achieving specific service levels.
Using such design tools presents a risk that non-compliance with service requirements will be discovered very late in the system development cycle. In some instances, the non-compliance is not found until after the system is built and deployed. In such a situation, the cost, in time and money, to modify a non-performing system after it is built is far more expensive than the cost to modify a non-performing system during the design stage. Information such as, for example, response time, resource consumption, availability, and energy consumption can aid the IT architects and specialists in the development of the system.